memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Qurgh
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Qurgh! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User talk:69.61.229.130 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 14:42, June 3, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Personal images Your recently uploaded image "Qurgh2.jpg" appears to be a personal image. Is this the case? It is someone involved with the Star Trek productions? Can you cite the image and describe it properly? All of these things need to be taken into account as per our image use policy. Do note that this policy also indicates that personal images are not allowed. If you want to use a personal image on your user page, you will have to link it in from outside of MA. -- sulfur 14:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ah. Ok. You can delete it. Couldn't figure out how to link an external image though, the rich editor only allows uploaded pictures. --Qurgh 14:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Recent edits I would suggest that if you want to make a series of edits to different sections of the article(or talk page), that you edit the entire article and not just sections of it, as the many edits are starting to clog up the Recent Changes page. You can use the Preview button so you can see what your edits are looking like before you do a final save of them.--31dot 19:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know I was going to make all those edits. I read through each section and used the edit button as I found the need to add comments. The page is massive and trying to make changes to it all at once is very cumbersome. I'm sure more changes from other users will push my changes from that page soon enough. --Qurgh 19:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You should also keep in mind that some of the sections you are commenting on are several years old(a few from 2005) so if you want to revisit an issue(or issues) that has not been discussed in several years it might be better for you to start a new section containing your concerns. By no means do I want you to go back and move your recent comments, it's just a suggestion for the future.--31dot 19:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Understood. --Qurgh 19:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) yIqIm qavan, jupwI'. naDev tlhIngan Hol wIchelmeH Qu' nItebHa' wIta'jaj. potlh tlhIngan Hol net Sov. DoyIchlan tlhIngan Hol ghojmoHwI' jIH. povjaj qawHaqvam, Qapla'. -- Klingonteacher (talk) 11:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC)